Foolish heart
by Ninor-san
Summary: Serie de viñetas. "Siempre" sonaba bastante bien. Namsoon&Heungsoo, otros.
1. felicidad y melancolía

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**1\. Right here**

Son las nubes apartándose ante el poderoso sol matinal, avergonzadas y rindiéndole pleitesía, aunque se trate de un asunto tan _simple_ para cualquier ojo ajeno, cualquier extraño; no hay, sin embargo, absolutamente nadie en este estrecho espacio que pueda juzgar, además de un par de respiraciones acompasadas.

Deberías suponerlo imposible. Es un sueño, tiene que, pues la quietud no es tensa, porque, a pesar de todo él es capaz de dormitar en este lugar, en tu casa sin mayor reparo, Namsoon, soñaste tanto con esto, al crepúsculo de cada rechazo, tanto que sólo atinas a sonreír.

_Así que, deja de sentirlo. _

Aún retienes hileras gruesas de arrepentimientos, enredadas entre sus manos, aferrándose a cada contracción de dolor en su rodilla, pero puedes _vivir así_, quedar así infinitas horas y es, es, estás, ¿recuerdas esta sensación de otrora?, ¿creíste, acaso, recobrar estos momentos, ahora?

No te perdonarás, él podrá solicitarlo, pero nunca merecerás tal piedad, sin embargo, ahora puedes aferrarte al presente; eres capaz de echar raíces en donde quiere que Heungsoo se encuentre, así que, está bien.

Desde ahora, dejarás de ser lo peor que le ha ocurrido a lo mejor que pudo cruzarse por tu camino (_todo lo que tenía_).

Es bastante posible encontrarte retrasado para la escuela, a juzgar por el pálido reflejo del sol en el piso (incluso, el eco de un reproche del profesor Kang se cuela en tu dicha, casi rezongando en el mismo tono), pero sentir unos minutos más a Heungsoo durmiendo a su lado no va a matarte, definitivamente.

* * *

**2\. And smile**

Conoces como toma el café, a qué hora despierta y el mar de sinsentidos murmurados en el proceso; instinto recobrado como el respirar, el de apagar el ramyun en el preciso instante, en el pináculo de perfección de los fideos, pues lo prefiere así, y lo prepara de esa manera. Todo lo que acompasa el andar cotidiano de Park Heungsoo está grabado en tus manos cual gesto básico.

Ahora, sin embargo, el intento es rechazado, sin verdadera crueldad. Heungsoo retira el bocado de ramyun con un mohín, musitando quejas de cómo se supone comerá esto tan crudo, de verdad.

Oh, claro.

Pero, no es el mismo que jamás tocaste con ánimo innoble. Además de mil _tal vez, porqués, lo siento_, están tres años de caminos desconocidos, de aquella vida temeraria que no revela en demasía. Lo conoces, y no; hay ya mucho fuera de alcance, y te aterra, pues, ¿será lo mismo, sanarán, algún día?

Tienen qué. Incluso si el peso perdura por siempre, están en el mismo mundo ahora, y eso basta para responder a su reproche con un siseo infantil, empujando los fideos a su boca abandonada, y arrancándole un bufido ligero.

Ahí hay una sonrisa pequeña, de esas nuevas y antiguas, a la vez, y la atesoras, echándote a reír de su rostro empapado.

* * *

_Nota._ Quería hacerlo con otro fandom, pero la inspiración creció en este y estos dos que me arruinaron la vida. Lástima que no muchos creen cosas en español de esta serie. Los dos de hoy son del punto de vista de Namsoon.


	2. tristeza y amargura

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**3\. A esto.**

Por un momento, una inexplicable euforia te arrancó una amplia sonrisa. Cual tiempo detenido en dicha, olvidaste el peso de una pierna inútil, o sombrías cavilaciones, la figura asentada en el muro reía, también, sosteniendo un volumen de manga, ese que prometió no terminar sin ti (pero no importa).

Sonríes, entonces, aproximándose con cierta torpeza. Empero, el roce de la muleta contra el suelo destroza el espejismo, al revelar el desastre de libros y envases vacíos de ramyun (_A Namsoon le encanta picante, aunque no lo soportes_). No está, sí. Sin saber por qué, su ausencia no se te antoja repentina, pues nada resta ya que recite algo de tu mejor amigo en las cuatro paredes.

Se fue, Heungsoo. Lo viste una vez, juraste que no, por favor, no huiría, _Tsunami _no huye de nadie, le costara, pero lo perdonaré, y ahora las ausencias del hospital descubren más que pusilánime cobardía. Aquella noche, ¿acaso debías sospechar que no le verías de nuevo?, ¿debiste gritar, acaso, por su presencia?

¿Este vacío es, quizá, a lo que apostaste absolutamente todo? Imbécil, imbécil, mil veces.

No importante, no lo suficiente para siquiera intentar remediarlo, reclinarte en el espacio vacío duele en mayor grado que cualquier memoria de huesos crujiendo bajo el pie inclemente de él. El accidente, _eso, _te arruinó, pero lo perdonarías, lo perdonarías, no, no, no más.

Muerto entonces. Deja que la desolación acaba con cualquier esperanza; estarás muerto, tal vez, demasiado arruinado, solo, detrás, como la risa del mejor amigo al que habrías excusado por faltas miles, mas no esto_. _(Lloras, no puedes dejar de hacerlo, ni idea de cómo es posible siquiera respirar después de esto, _estúpido bastardo_).

* * *

**4\. Desconocido**

Cristal. Cual burdo cristal, cada cortante provocación murió en la figura de Go Namsoon en el umbral de tu puerta, frente a la traicionada expresión de tu hermana, conocida mil veces, y herida hasta la más dolorosa desesperación, el eco de reproches recobrando fuerzas ante el jamás nombrado. (_Cómo pudo, eran tan cercanos, cómo pudo_).

Deberías, Park Heungsoo espetar el rojo de aquellos días, la incredulidad de _cuán fácil _le resultó a Tsunami dejarte atrás y su cobardía. Cobardía, Heungsoo, la rabia, las paredes cerrándose a tu alrededor, ¿acaso este tipo merece sólo silencio? Después de ahogarte en la rabia harto conocida, tras una negra cortina, esa que pudo destruirte. Se fue, lo sabes, lo sabes, y, sin embargo, el puño permanece inmóvil a tu lado.

Cristal, también. Traslucido, frágil, la verdad se cuela, en forma de letárgicas memorias. En este momento, junto al frío de la ciudad, la devastación regresa tímida, aun si decidida. Porque se marchó, y la rabia no fue suficiente para acallar la marea, la zarpa apretando tu pecho; extrañar, saberte abandonado, lidiar con cada estúpida expresión de esas que no cambiaran nada, y duelen más.

Querrás, quizá, destruirlo, mas no hoy. Suave, empujas el portón gélido con la mano libre, sintiendo una punzada común al escuchar una disculpa, una petición de expiación, por favor. Increíble, realmente. Apenas reconoces a esta persona, tan ajena, humillándose a voluntad. La pena y la indignación superan al mutismo, entonces, pues ya has perdido todo:

—Cállate —musitas, huyendo de su rostro. Mañana, tal vez, recobrarás el arma de la furia, expulsando acidez y decepción; ahora, empero, la verdad, (_me dejaste, te habría perdonado, me abandonaste_) pesa en demasía.

Cállate, vete. Haz todo lo de entonces, si es lo que quieres. (_Debiste quedarte_).

* * *

_Nota_. Este es del punto de vista de Heungsoo. El primero está inspirado en una escena eliminada, y el otro en una del drama, aunque no recuerdo exactamente el número.


	3. miedo, vacío y alegría

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**5\. Leaving me**

Sólo ello. Sólo un aullido ahogado, una mirada en agonía. No reconocías la emoción antes, pero ahora es obvia.

Si resultaba necia entre capas de inmaduro resentimiento, la expresión de los ojos oscuros, esos que sonreían, antes, sonreían con la noticia y la posibilidad de un futuro, esa expresión fue suficiente. Necio, _niño. _No existe nada más, ni nadie que necesites, no podía simplemente desaparecer así.

_No te irás, no puedes dejarme_

Todo lo que sabes, lo que entiendes cuando las sirenas luminosas se acercan es que hoy conseguiste aquello que juraste imposible a voz en cuello; y, a la vez, Heungsoo logró cultivar algo en ti que cualquier otro líder de pandilla anhelaría siquiera generar. De verdad, como nunca antes, es terror lo que envuelve cada centímetro de tu piel, aunque ser atrapado te tenga sin cuidado.

Ni la cárcel, o una vida temeraria; sólo _la_ posibilidad.

—¡Tsunami muévete ahora! —Uno brama, halando la manga de la chaqueta escolar. Sin embargo, es imposible, simplemente.

Un movimiento, Namsoon. Un pie inclemente sobre su rodilla, el grito, la incredulidad y tu fracaso. Los demás huyen, por supuesto; para ellos, existe la posibilidad de seguir tras esto, ignorándolo, pero _tú…_

Ileso, ajeno, contemplas luces en la noche cerrada, dolor en gruñidos, ido, ido, esta vez. Aterrado, trémulo, corres tras el vehículo con el grito entre los labios, ajeno a cualquier ente maniatando tu garganta, destrozando sonidos.

Sabes, entonces, que esta noche podría suceder; esta noche Park Heungsoo podría bien abandonarte, sin mirar atrás, y lo mereces, porque eres incapaz de luchar con manos manchadas de sangre imposible. Incapaz, pues, sólo ocurrirá de nuevo.

_Dejarme, dejarme, dejarme._

* * *

**6\. Gris**

Ah, ahí estaba; no habría notado la diferencia el semestre anterior, pero ahora era bastante evidente o, al menos, se la antojaba clara a ella.

Estaba, sí, en la enorme sonrisa juvenil, caso aniñada, adornando el rostro iluminado de su presidente los días anteriores; aunque ignoraba qué exactamente le causó tanta gracia, deducir su compañía resultó juego de niños. Quién más, de verdad, y en esa persona se centraba la razón de todo.

Una cualidad indiferente se traslucía de Namsoon, hiciera cuanto hiciera, en los albores de este semestre; toda la escuela sabía de su ánimo nulo ante cualquier empresa, y el permitirse ser golpeado por Oh Jungho a todas horas sólo era prueba de ello. Nada le motivaba, nada le interesa en demasía, y transitaba el mundo escolar sin mayor motivación, y una expresión de gozo como la presente era inimaginable, entonces.

La lógica, entonces, sólo indicó un factor desencadenante de la reacción subsiguiente. Así, cualquier estímulo que el pasado buscara reanimar la llama del obtuso chico, empalidecía ante una palabra ínfima de Park Heungsoo. Qué más, sino Park Heungsoo, la verdad; el estudiante transferido pudo en pocas horas desvelar todo tipo de emociones en el chico sin intentar demasiado, y su ausencia hoy sólo ayudaba a traslucir la verdad.

Lo que hubiera sucedido, más un interrogatorio de rutina que otra cuestión grave, aunado a la repentina retirada de Heungsoo, hacía mella rápidamente en la figura perdida en el infinito, entre clases; empero, aun sabiéndose incapaz de remediarlo, cabía hacer _algo._

—Oye, Go Namsoon —casi gruñó, sacudiendo ligeramente el brazo del mencionado. Ni siquiera dormía, en realidad, pues una mirada vacía la enfrentó; más que cualquier violencia, la falta de emoción impuesta en esa expresión la sacudió por un momento, pues aquello escondido detrás debía ser insoportable.

Es poco lo que comprende, y no se detendrá en ello ahora.

—Los reportes que pidió el profesor Kang —continuó, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. ¿No vas a recogerlos?

Antes de escuchar la excusa escogida, o encontrarle indispuesto a prestarle atención, viró lejos, sin decir nada más. Gracioso resultaría, quizá, cavilar en la ironía de hacerle un favor a su presidente sin algún tipo de ganancia involucrada; sin embargo, podría pretender aún no hacerle un favor, si no le agradecía.

Por unos minutos siquiera, el porvenir de Park Heungsoo no sería lo único en su mente. (Por un momento, no luciría como el mundo se destrozara a sus pies.

* * *

**7\. En proceso.**

Sonaba quimérico calificar de perdón a la paz ofrecida en el pequeño salón, hace un momento; de hecho, cada célula racional sostenía a pie juntillas no dormirse en sus laureles o celebrar lo ocurrido, en demasía. No lo perdonará pronto, no _debería _hacerlo, y conseguirlo jamás sonó sencillo.

Sin embargo, tal vez sus calificaciones denotaban cuán inusitado le resultaba escuchar a su cerebro. Dentro, cada célula de su cuerpo preparaba una fiesta, enviando impulsos de gritar, sonreír como estúpido, y otras incontables tonterías; porque, era imposible simplemente _ignorar _la palma de olivo ofrecida.

Amigo, por fin. Amigo, un esbozo del pasado, de la dicha al verle, sabiéndose no rechazado del todo; amigos en el proceso de reconciliación, cielos, ¿se había dormido en una clase, o algo así? De este día, esperaba tragar la pena de perderle por fin, y ahora…

_Llenarás las páginas por mí._

Páginas, vaya; escribiría un libro en una noche si significaba encontrarse siempre tan cerca, sin temer lastimarlo con otro intento, o alejarse más, sin querer. Así, extasiado, Namsoon apuró el paso tras Heungsoo, ignorando a cuánto extraño observara el jolgorio en su rostro, o se mofara de él.

Hoy, absolutamente nada borraría la sonrisa enorme dañando sus mejillas.

* * *

Nota. Puntos de vista de Namsoon y Hakyung. El de Hakyung no es canon, pero no se antojó mala idea que ella se percatara de lo sacado de onda que quedó Namsoon al inicio del episodio 15, y el coso nació.


	4. rabia, deseo y nerviosismo

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**8\. Como un espejo.**

En este mundo no existe forma en que pueda juzgar la ira de Song Hakyung, o reprocharle algo, aun si resulta más simple de explicar que sus antiguos tormentos. Ciertamente, es comprensible que la muchacha busque proteger su orgullo herido y el posible deterioro de aquel lazo tan querido, en silencio. Para él, no existía nada que justificar, pese al arrepentimiento que cada palabra suya predecía.

Pero, ¿no había hecho lo mismo él, antes? La inocente fe de Lee Kanjoo probablemente la perdonaría, luego, como aquel a quien su egoísta terror apartó; era extraño comparar de este modo a Heungsoo y Kangjoo, no obstante, las diferencias de magnitud entre ambas situaciones.

Song Hakyung jamás cometería sus errores, cree; incluso en su soberbia, debería ser lo suficientemente sagaz, y no duda de eso, ni por un segundo. Puede entender un poco a Hakyung y hasta compadecerla, mas no la subestimaría nunca. Existe una determinación en ella que quisiera poseer, en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, como se subestimó a sí mismo, el destello de un segundo, un grito, sangre y el ahogado jadeo de Kangjoo fueron suficientes para probar lo contrario. Necia, mil veces. Herir a quien regresa, a la única que regresa, sonriendo, es tan estúpido y tan familiar. ¿Caerá, se arrepentirá, será tarde también, acaso?

Nunca había deseado tanto no entender la pasmada expresión en el rostro de ella como lo hacía ahora. —Debiste tener cuidado —asevera, cubriendo la herida abierta de la afectada con el máximo cuidado del que es capaz. Debería advertirle a Hakyung, o aconsejarle, prevenirle las consecuencias, empero un impulso patético lo refrena, mientras el salón se vacía, con la urgencia.

_"__Hoy, este momento, te marcará para siempre_", tendría que prevenirla, mas calla.

* * *

**9\. Upon a star.**

Pregunta una vez solamente, pese lo incierto de la respuesta. Hay mucho que no conoce del presidente, de Namsoon, por lo que cuestionar nunca está de más; si no desea responder, la ignorará, después de todo.

Comen, cual reflejo de circunstancias distintas, quizá amargas en mayor grado, tal vez menos precarias —Oye, presidente Go —inicia, tragando el último mordisco de su primer hot dog— dime, si pudieras pedir un deseo que se cumplirá de seguro, ¿qué sería?

Él parpadea una vez, perplejo de pronto —¿Y eso? —inquiere. Por supuesto que no lo sabría, y sería inútil tratar de recordarle la lección de literatura que jamás escuchó hoy, por lo que se limita a sostener: —Sólo se me ocurrió.

Pero, él aún se mantiene mudo, dirigiendo la mirada a su bebida y ella, alternativamente; luego de minutos incómodos, cuando está a punto de dejar ir el tema con el bufido y burla respectiva, (_claro que Go Namsoon no querría nada_), la réplica arriba, eco de una súbita expresión solemne, lejos de su comprensión.

—Ahora —musita, retornando la vista a la mesa, en un tono acompasado, mas no vacío; es tan extraño escucharlo así que Kangjoo se limita a escuchar, como si la sinceridad fuera a romperse si se atreve a mover un músculo—, no tengo algo como eso.

Ella no es tonta. Hakyung es mejor, sin duda, pero Lee Kangjoo no es tonta; reconoce la implicancia tras la admisión, y susurra, antes de pensarlo. Algo le dice que esto está más allá de lo que su acompañante se permitiría contestar, empero.

—¿Sólo ahora?

_¿Qué es lo que deseas más?_

La reconoce ahora, esa expresión mientras el muchacho sólo esboza una pálida sonrisa, carente de palabras; la recuerda, la voz y el rostro confesando su culpa para salvar al que todos condenaban, o intentarlo, al menos. No dirá otra cosa hoy, pero no es ya necesario.

Hace un año, de seguro, la respuesta habría sido muy distinta. Algo torpe, asiente con fuerza, sorbiendo un trago de soda antes de dar cabida a algo embarazoso, o algún recuerdo penoso; existían asuntos en los que no se debía pensar más, por poco que supiera acerca de ello.

Con un mohín, sacudió el mutismo empujando la comida abandonada en la boca de Namsoon; su quejido tras un segundo de contemplación sonó casi a disculpa y agradecimiento, agridulce como los sabores de sal y refresco en la tarde.

* * *

**10\. Sorry, but not enough. **

No hay manera de aplazar este encuentro, ahora. Absolutamente ninguna de las escusas usuales serviría frente a su más reciente resolución, y no podría usar a Heungsoo como escudo esta vez; ciertamente, Noona no mascullaría un insulto con su hermano menor muy cerca, pero un insulto es lo de menos hoy.

Necesita decírselo, sin importar la respuesta. Existe poco de lo que se encuentra totalmente seguro a este punto de su vida, por lo que el manojo de certeza en su pecho vale cualquier riesgo, cualquier ofensa, o agresión; esperaría en este lugar a Noona y le diría, sin titubear, nunca, le diría que podía ir abandonando esa idea de apartarlo de Heungsoo, porque eso jamás sucedería.

Diría también, después de respetar apenas su jadeo incrédulo, que preferiría no tener que hacer esto, estar al lado de él sin su oposición, pero que, al final, lo haría; porque es lo más importante que tengo, anunciaría, no pienso renunciar mientras él no lo pida, Noona. Lo siente, muchísimo, pese a mantenerse en tal resolución; lo siento, pues entiende que sus malas decisiones todavía lo acechan, mas no se echará para atrás.

Así, traga en seco el nerviosismo, la culpa y miles de disculpas al vislumbrar la figura menuda de Noona ingresando al lugar. Levanto un brazo, llamándola, lamentando que, quizá, esta podría significar la última oportunidad de convencerla de que no arruinaría la vida de su única familia, de nuevo.

Puede que sea mentira, tal vez, no en realidad. Go Namsoon, no obstante, resiente renunciar como el peor de los venenos (_No huiré nunca más)._

* * *

Nota. Quizá sólo el primero es canon. Los otros surgieron de una necesidad de ampliar ciertos conceptos no ampliados; el primero, porque las escenas entre Kangjoo y Namsoon son muy cute~ y nunca se nos permitió verlos hablar de algo semiserio, como esto, y lo segundo, porque la hermana de Heungsoo, me parece, no habría perdonado a Namsoon tan fácilmente todo lo que hizo, pero dudo mucho que eso le impidiera permanecer al lado del susodicho, a fin de cuentas.


	5. apatía, sorpresa y resentimiento

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**11\. You don't know love.**

Solicita una bendición, o un permiso ciego, al menos; en cambio, merece que le lance el café en el rostro. Ninguna reacción, en realidad, podría expresar cuánto es incapaz de fiarse del rostro joven sentado en este lugar, pero le es imposible mantenerse incólume, o amable; él no lo sabe, jamás lo comprenderá y por ello no se merece la más mínima consideración.

Sabe que ni siquiera merece un gesto despreciativo o gruñidos escondidos tras silencios, no debería darle nada, pero la debilidad persiste en su aliento y siente la molestia antigua acechar desde el pasado. Por dos minutos las ganas de golpearlo casi triunfan. Casi, claro.

Lo diría, entonces, aunque él reaccionara como esperaba. Egoísta, siendo tan egoísta, jamás podría fiarse de sus palabras.

—Mientes —espeta, por cada noche en vela aguardando, por los instantes amargos en la comisaria, a sabiendas que Heungsoo no procesaba nada más que vacío, al final. No odio, ni dolor, sólo vacío inconmensurable. Espetó, ácida, incrédula, ¿cómo se atrevía a jurar proteger a aquel que destrozó en un momento? — Nunca has sabido qué significa querer a alguien Go Namsoon, deja de mentirme.

Ignoró el evidente estremecimiento en su rostro, y continuó —Tampoco sabrás lo que hiciste con mi hermano, y no mereces saberlo. — Hace mucho habría contenido los reproches. Cuatro años atrás, no habría cuestionado las decisiones de este muchacho; hoy, todo estalla en acusaciones nítidas—. No te atrevas, no creas que la culpa soluciona algo, o que tus promesas estúpidas recuperaran todo lo que tomaste de mi familia.

—Noona…

Qué iluso. Volver a caer en la inocencia falsa del rostro acompañándola era un error que no volvería a cometer, ¿o acaso pensaba que engañarla era tan fácil? No tenía idea de porqué Heungsoo seguía atado, a voluntad, a esta persona, pero no lo aprobaría con una sonrisa, y ya.

—Aunque él te haya perdonado —sentenció, irguiéndose, buscando no golpearlo hoy—. Voy a convencerlo de dejarte atrás hasta lograrlo, sin importar cuánto tiempo tome. Tú y yo sabemos, —Quizá, pronunciar lo siguiente sería demasiado y dudó, casi por un segundo, mas los recuerdos desairaron cualquier intento de mostrar simpatía hacia este tipo—, que sólo eres capaz de destruirlo de nuevo.

Depositó un par de billetes en la mesa, antes de marchar, sin virar atrás. Definitivamente, su resolución no vacilaría, así como no cambiaría la decisión de Go Namsoon de ignorar su parecer.

Lo que sea que dijera sentir ese muchacho es casi un espejismo, y lo obvia, retirándose. Go Namsoon no conoce qué es amor, no _puede _entenderlo, ni lo reconocería aunque lo abofeteara ahora mismo. Si lo hiciera, entonces, habría pedido su perdón antes de comunicarle que se quedaría con su hermano.

Si lo hiciera, no tendría que haber hablado con él de nuevo.

* * *

**12\. Regalo**

Era una promesa tan antigua, casi infantil e imbuida de recuerdos tintos de rosa que, por un momento, la presencia de las zapatillas lo desconcertaron; la suposición obvia era, claro, que Namsoon le estaba prestando las propias, por lo que le correspondía quejarse, generosidad, o no.

Pero la explicación siguiente, suave y ligera, a la vez, como criminal fuera del encarcelamiento después de largo tiempo, lo detuvo en sus conjeturas. Suyas, de verdad. Aunque, quizá debía suponerlo, pese a que recordar cosas como esa apestaba a Namsoon, el hecho mismo le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa.

A decir verdad, se había obligado a empujar aquella memoria fuera, junto con todos los recuerdos previos al dolor; tal vez, no había logrado asesinarla del todo, pero evitaba acudir a ella, mientras pudiera. Ahora, sin embargo, agradecía su ineptitud para deshacerse de todo momento relacionado con él.

Sí, bien, estaban un poco apretadas, pero ello no importaba en este instante. Como todo con lo que debía vivir, el dolor era relegado ante el futuro y la decisión de seguir; con este regalo, con esta memoria, lo seguiría a donde quisiera ir.

* * *

**13\. Porque no saben. **

Recientemente, le era difícil recordar el sentir algo similar al _rencor_. Cada frase ilusa de los demás, las palabras insidiosas de Jungho y los rostros satisfechos sin razón iban a volverlo loco. No tenían idea, ni lo entendían. Para ellos todo esto se trataba de un juego inconsecuente.

Quizá es el cúmulo de emociones olvidadas traídas por la llegada de Park Heungsoo. Sisea una respuesta cortante al supuesto apoyo de Byu Kideok, y retiene apenas el impulso de golpear, como antaño. No, no ahora. Jamás de nuevo.

Pero está cerca de estallar. La añoranza, la vergüenza, la sensación abrumadora de ser incapaz de sostener su mirada sin regresar al pasado y el silencio autoimpuesto. Heungsoo se hunde en un infierno de malentendidos, mas se rehúsa a pronunciar la verdad, porque así lo quiere él. ¿Acaso no son sus deseos más importantes que cualquier cosa?

_No digas adiós de nuevo. _Se prometió aferrarse a esta oportunidad. Así aunque deteste confesar esto frente a el puñado de inconsecuentes estudiantes de Seungri (_Olvidarán esto en una semana, de seguro, sin considerar cómo lo ha perjudicado, pues son así de infantiles_), confiesa, observando, suplicando con la mirada y evitando los ojos brillantes de esa persona.

Muchísimo más de lo que puede sentir por los otros, el desprecio de Heungsoo hacia él rompe la cólera cual estaca de hielo. _Cómo te atreves_, reclama la expresión dolida. Cómo, de verdad.

* * *

Notas. La primera escena puede entenderse como secuela de la última de la anterior. No puse ningún nombre a Noona porque en canon no lo tiene, y se me hace raro colocarle uno a mi antojo. Si acabo esto, lo que ocurriría con la próxima entrega, sería la primera vez que termino algo como esto y no puedo evitar encontrarlo inusitado. ¡Sólo dos más! A por ello.


	6. euforia, pesimismo y añoranza

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**14\. Apresúrate.**

Exhilarante, frenó el aullido desenfrenado y corrió con la carta en mano hacia la casa de Heungsoo. Rápido, rápido, rápido, antes que despierte del sueño tornándose real; raudo hasta encontrar a la única persona por la que había intentado hacer algo más que simplemente _sobrevivir _en su entera existencia.

Golpeó el portón a ritmo desenfrenado, en cuanto llegó al lugar; despertar, o no, a la mayoría de los vecinos no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. La expresión de él al acercarse luego de varios minutos de insistencia no aminoró sus ansias; por el contrario, su perezosa irritación sólo incrementó su gozo puro.

Cómo no quedarse allí, cómo no intentarlo, o llegar hasta el fin del mundo por permanecer a su lado. Ahora, con _esto_, podía jurar que sería para siempre sin poder mentir. Siempre, por fin.

Siempre, siempre, _siempre. _El jolgorio ante tal perspectiva pudo más que las explicaciones y depositó un ruidoso beso en los labios indefensos sin otorgarle la posibilidad de resistir; quizá sería patético para cualquier extraño, pero encontraba hasta su confusión adorable.

Podía resistirse eternamente ahora, si quería. Namsoon no se marcharía de nuevo.

* * *

**15\. Una ronda de aplausos. **

¿Ha cambiado?

En numerosas ocasiones, últimamente, ha observado de las reacciones de quién consideraba (_antes, siempre antes_) la persona más importante; ahora, y la entera reflexión hiede a injusticia, no es inusual encontrar sus reacciones extrañas y mostrarse sorprendido por ellas. Ya no es capaz de decir que le conoce como la palma de su mano.

O, tal vez, todo se trató de una cruel pantomima; años de reflexión le han conducido a conclusiones una más terrible que la otra. Ya ni siquiera está seguro de quién eres, o qué eran.

Si reconoce eso, después de largos períodos áridos intentando negarlo, entonces no puede creer en sus frases contritas; si observa cuán fácil le es fingir perfección frente a los demás, es imposible creerle o fiarse. Tan buen actor, tan brillante interpretación de arrepentimiento; ¿Cómo cerrar los ojos frente a aquello?

—Heungsoo —escucha, tras de sí, a Namsoon abordarlo en el lavabo de los baños— Heungsoo, yo…

Tal vez deberías sugerirle un curso de acción para el futuro; eres tan buen actor, Go Namsoon, casi lo creí, antes.

Pero la pena usual se cuela en lugar de la rabia sempiterna y sólo atina a callar, tensando la mandíbula en un intento desesperado por no vociferar sus miserias. Ya no existe qué recuperar entre ellos, y es insultante que él insista en ello.

No existía qué salvar de la falsa fotografía cálida de otrora.

* * *

**16\. Say yes. **

—¿Qué?

Era extraño, sí, y bastante, escuchar estas palabras en un lugar tan sencillo como el restaurante que ocupaban. En la mesa contigua, los tazones humeantes de ramyun enfriaban a la par de su escueta declaración; no era una solicitud, después de todo. Si bien no pensaba forzarlo a nada, no abandonaría su resolución mientras aún respirase.

—Lo prometo —insistió, una mano todavía sosteniendo la cajita abierta de terciopelo—. Por siempre, lo prometo. Así que…

Sin embargo, el súbito silencio, la expresión estupefacta, lo forzaron a callar. Sí, de acuerdo, no lo obligaría a aceptarlo si él creía que no era lo mejor, pero la sola idea de saber insuficiente, como era, se le antojaba insoportable. Ya sabía, y muy bien, qué clase de vida le aguardaba si Heungsoo se rehusaba; vacío, el vacío tan insoportable.

_No. _Mientras supiera dónde estaba, que se encontraba feliz, todo sería mucho mejor que el vacío.

Sin embargo, un fugaz destello en los ojos marrones enmudece sus dudas. Luego, un suave rubor encuentra la luz en las mejillas ajenas, aunque su dueño pugne por ocultarlo, de cualquier modo; la respuesta es obvia, ahora. Sin querer, Namsoon esboza una sonrisa enorme, ahogando una risa; qué tonto, dudar de la fuerza del lazo que sobrevivió tantas cosas. A partir de este momento, les aguardaba el siempre.

O, mejor dicho, esperaba el sí que Park Heungsoo diría, tarde o temprano.

* * *

_Nota_. ¡Lo terminé! La última viñeta es un bonus para la tabla y un agradecimiento a la vasta cantidad de emociones que me generaron estos dos. Comentarios, para quién vea esto, y todo con reviews.


End file.
